


A Legend's Christmas

by Phan_of_Shipping



Series: John Constantine at Christmas [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Avalance - Relationship - Freeform, But also Cuteness, Christmas fic, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: A lot has happened since last Christmas and John's facing this one without Desmond. Luckily, the Legends team is not just a team; it's a family.
Relationships: John Constantine/Desmond, John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: John Constantine at Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	A Legend's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon-divergence with Behrad not taking Zari's place and Crisis has finished (no details on how because I have NO clue). 
> 
> This is technically a sequel to my Christmas fic last year "My Favourite Gift is You" but can be read no issues without having read that one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

John sank into his chair in the library, nursing the whiskey in his hand. Technically John no longer lived on the Waverider anymore, despite still being part of the team, as he needed his own space… and if he was honest, some of the team probably needed space from him. Ava had been _generous_ enough to give John a time courier so that he could get to the ship with just a minute’s notice but it was probably some constant nagging from Gary and Sara that actually made it happen.

The reason he found himself back on the Waverider was the time of year. He looked round the library to see the various swathes of tinsel and lights that Ray (and no doubt, Nate) had put up.

It was Christmas. 

Christmas Eve to be precise and somehow it was already here again. John thought back to what had happened in the time since the last Christmas: becoming part of the Legends, going to Hell, finding Astra and losing Dez. 

Losing Dez, then finding him, then losing him again.

It still hurt and he often played back the memory of watching Desmond leave the Time Bureau and leave his life for good. John reminded himself that it was probably for the best but that didn’t mean his heart stopped flaring everytime he thought of Dez - even now that him and Gary had gotten close again. 

No, this time last year, he was making mince pies in his flat with Dez, no Neron, no Astra, no Crisis. Just the both of them and cheesy Christmas songs. Finding himself back in the Waverider was not what he was expecting.

John took a gulp of his drink and pinched his nose, unsure of what to do next; he came here for company and yet he didn’t want to face anyone. As he began to settle in his thoughts he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the library, unobservant at first, rooting around the drinks cabinet, until John coughed.

“Oh, Johnny, Sara just told me to come get you and drag you here.” Grinned Charlie, “I was going to tempt you with booze but clearly you’re in no need of my help.”

“I’m good mate.” John replied humorlessly with an uninterested smile that was more of a grimace. So maybe he was leaning more towards spending time with no one.

John heard Charlie groan, “Eurgh, Sara said you’d be wallowing.”

John looked up at that. Charlie was standing in front of him with a distressed - somehow punk - Christmas jumper on. She was aware of John’s questioning look and shrugged her shoulders; “Sara can be pretty persuasive when it comes to Family events.”

“Charlie. What do you actually want?” John asked exasperatedly.

“Well Sara is doing a Christmas dinner with the whole Waverider family which you’re _obviously_ part of. Me and Gideon even convinced the crew to make it a British Christmas so that surely means a lot more alcohol. What do you say?” Charlie asked.

John was currently looking through Charlie, weighing up whether he was going to accept the offer or pretend that he, John Constantine, Demonologist, Occultist and Master of the Dark Arts was genuinely moved that he had been thought of at Christmas was close to overwhelming the dam that held his emotions back. He thought back to Dez last Christmas, that Dez was happy to share his Christmas with him, and a year on without Dez, someone still wanted to. 

“What do you say?” Asked Charlie, sounding hopeful.

“Sounds like a good gig.” John decided, taking Charlie’s hand which pulled him up.

“There we go, you minger.” Charlie teased affectionately.

“Alright, alright.”

John followed Charlie through the Waverider, half-listening to what she was saying. John really wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not. His head wasn’t entirely in the right place.

"John! Glad you decided to join us!" Smiled Ray who had seemingly come from nowhere.

"You know me, Softie, never one to miss a party." John joked, a little falsely but Ray didn't seem to notice.

The entire kitchen and dining area was decked from head to toe with tinsel, fairy lights, holly and goodness knows what else. A modest Christmas tree was tucked in the corner and he noticed the baubles had their faces on… no doubt Gary did that, the adorable nerd.

Recognisable Christmas tunes were playing and Christmas crackers were laid in-front of all the places - so they really were trying a British Christmas. There were eleven places squeezed around and Mick was already sat down with a beer in his hand and two lined up for later. 

He had to admit - it looks pretty special.

Sara and Ava came over to him with a drink in hand, "Here, Gideon fabricated some mulled wine… she said it was Rip's recipe so who knows what it will taste like."

"Cheers love." John said as he tried some of the mulled wine. It was quite sharp at first but the warming sensation it gave was more than welcome. 

"I'm going to check on how Mona and Gary are getting on with the food." Warned Ava, giving Sara a quick kiss before heading towards the clanging sounds. 

John watched Sara's face which kept her smile. It was good to see her so happy. No one deserved it more.

"Thanks for coming, John. I know this time of year can be difficult." Sara reassured.

"I'm fine." Replied John, brushing off Sara's concern. 

Sara quirked her eyebrow, "Fine, I'll leave it at that."

"Thanks." John responded shortly. He was thankful Sara knew when to hold back with him.

Sara took a sip of her drink, watching the room. "It's quite the family we've got here."

John's brow furrowed as he looked around the room. He'd never really thought of the Legends as a _family_ before. Zari, Nate, Charlie and Nora were sitting watching Ray as he acting out some sort of charade - Zari looking mostly uninterested and exasperated whilst the others were enthusiastically shouting out possible answers. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen where Gary, Mona - and even Ava - were singing along to one of the cheesy Christmas songs. Mick was perhaps doing what he and Sara were doing - though would deny it wholeheartedly - of just watching everyone with contentment. 

In some ways, the scene took him back to his time with Zed and Chas but they were days long gone now. John put his mulled wine down on the side and dug into his coat to find his pack of cigarettes. 

He cleared his throat and sniffed slightly, trying really quite desperately to not seem any different than usual.

“Cigarette break.” He announced to Sara, throwing them up and catching them as evidence to Sara.

“John you should really cut down on those.” Warned Ray.

“It’s Christmas mate!” John smirked back and whilst Ray sighed, he knew he couldn’t argue with that, “I won’t be long.”

John followed the corridors of the Waverider and looked round to double check no one had followed him. Satisfied, John got out his time courier and set the date and location. His hand hovered over it briefly but his aching heart was enough to will his hand forward. The window opened and he stepped through, hearing it fade behind him.

It was Christmas morning.

John looked around the loft - the Christmas tree, the record collection, their favourite mugs, his coat, all unchanged, all oblivious. He crept over to the counter where the mince pies they had made the night before were displayed. John smiled fondly at the memory. 

Now John wasn’t about to change time, he’d learnt not to do _that_ the hard way. He just couldn’t fight his want to return to this time where he hadn’t screwed Dez’s life up. In some ways, coming back was easier in that he had managed to remove Neron from Dez’s body but still the damage to their relationship was irreparable. John very carefully crept across the loft until he reached the bedroom door. 

Very gently, he turned the handle and opened the door to see him and Desmond sleeping deeply. 

Dez was tucked around him, chin resting on John’s shoulder. John was entranced by the sight and stood at the doorway, trying to remember the feeling of waking up next to Dez in the morning. Seeing them there, John knew he had thought that nothing could ever touch them, that he had found his piece of peace in this chaotic world. 

“Enjoy it while you can.” He thought bitterly.

The pair shifted slightly in the bed, both starting to bat away the cover of sleep and John knew it was probably time to go. It still felt somewhat voyeuristic even if it was just him watching himself. 

He closed the door quietly, pausing against the doorframe in an effort to recollect himself. He fiddled with the lighter in his pocket, finding the familiar motion calming. Feeling composed enough that he might be able to manage the Waverider after a few whiskey chasers, John pushed off the doorframe. As he turned he jumped out of his skin, rapidly covering his mouth with his hand to stop him yelling out a string of swear words.

“What the _hell_ are you playing at John?” Whisper-shouted Sara as she dragged him away from the doorway.

“I wasn’t going to do anything, alright.” John huffed angrily, feeling like a child whilst Sara told him off, “What are you even doing here?”

“I could ask _you_ the same question,” Responded Sara, “and of course I knew something was up with you. I may have seemed like I didn’t care but I know when something is wrong with my _friend._ Why won’t you just talk to us?”

John felt himself deflate and any anger he felt soon dissolved into a sense of foolishness and a shade of embarrassment.

“I just miss him, Sara. That’s it. Seeing everyone happy on the Waverider, it just reminded me of last Christmas and I couldn’t stop myself,” John sighed dejectedly, “I was only going to visit this once, after the damage I did last time.”

Sara softened at John’s admission, nodding with understanding, “You know someone once said that you don’t have to shoulder the burden myself when I have friends around me to help me carry it.”

“I also said that I didn’t believe you.” John replied, “but… thank you Sara. You’re a good mate.”

“Yeah, I am John Constantine.” Sara grinned, rubbing John’s arm reassuringly.

Shuffling sounds from the bedroom reminded the pair that they should get back to the Waverider soon. 

“Come on, John.” Sara urged as she opened a window back to the Waverider with the time courier.

John wiped his eyes.

“One sec love.” He muttered quickly as he went over to the counter. He waved his hand over the mince pies and closed his eyes, whispering a spell under his breath.

When he opened his eyes, there was a perfect copy of mince pies that he had made the year before. He picked them up triumphantly, “Well I had to bring something.”

Sara groaned, but smiled as she stepped through the window back into the Waverider. 

John turned around one last time, taking in every detail of the loft before breathing out and returning to the Waverider. With that one breath, he seemed to leave some of the weight he was feeling behind.

“John, there you are, food will be ready in five minutes.” Smiled Gary. 

“I’ve got mince pies.” John offered, holding them up.

There was enthusiastic cheering from Charlie and some confusion from the others but it seemed they were definitely welcome. That was a nice feeling.

“And pop them in the fabricator to remove the alcohol from them.” Suggested Gideon on Zari’s behalf.

"Food's ready!" Called Gary and Mona when they heard the alarm from the kitchen.

"Just in time." Sara smiled to John which John returned, _genuinely._

"I'll give 'em a hand." John suggested while everyone sat at the table. 

Mona came past him with a pile of boiled and roasted veg which probably could feed the entire Time Bureau alongside the Legends. Gary was just finishing putting some stuffing balls and Yorkshire puddings into a bowl when he looked up and saw John. 

"You alright John?" Gary asked, stopping what he was doing to make sure. 

"Never better Gar," John said, placing a quick peck on Gary's cheek, "Let me help you with these." Gary's smile returned and passed John two plates of food to carry.

The food was now all piled on the table with barely enough room for their plates - and the eleven of them. 

Once everyone had dished up what they wanted, Sara cleared her throat.

"Speech!" Nate cheered.

"Another year of our Legend _ary_ adventures are over and we've faced a lot. We’ve all been tested but we’ve come through the other side stronger. Ava, my beautiful girlfriend, doesn’t want to bury herself everytime we go on a mission in case we mess it up, Ray and Nora have _finally_ got together, Rebecca Silver’s book launch has made them a bestseller and our family has got bigger and better. So cheers to you all, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!”

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses, “What Sara said.” John added, “To the Captain.”

Everyone clinked their glasses again before Mick demanded that they actually started eating.

The food was incredible and everything went down an absolute treat. There were second helpings - and even thirds - with lots of festive drink to wash it down with. John knew that being with these people here was something truly special and he didn’t even try to hide his ever present smile. Why would he; his family didn’t seem to mind. 

He could barely contain his laughter when _Cards to Save the Timeline_ was brought out. Ray was quite honoured that they were actually playing his game. John played most rounds but after a little while he got up from the table and got a mince pie and fabricated a bottle of sherry - to share. He leant against the sideboard and watched as the Legends carried on competing over the game, joking and arguing. 

This was different, new, and to John, it felt _good._ A lot had changed through the year but this Legends family was one of the best things to happen to it.

“Happy Christmas, Legends.” John said quietly, raising his glass to his newfound family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I love the Legends family so much - if you hadn't guessed :D - and I'm very excited for its return in January! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> That just leaves me to say a very Merry Christmas to you all, a Happy Hanukkah if you are celebrating, a Happy New Year and if you don't celebrate, a very happy rest of 2019. <3


End file.
